hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Crips in Hip-Hop
Rappers (212/220) * Peewee Longway (1017 Brick Squad) Rolling 60s ** Wali Da Great (rapper) Rolling 60s Shep (1017 Brick Squad) Rollin' 90's Neighborhood Crip A to da Z (rapper) Maxo Kream (rapper) (Houston) Forum Park Crip Bilo Da Kid (rapper) Fuccè (rapper) Sadik (rapper) Spice 1 (rapper) Big Crypt (rapper) 1 Mr. Ferox (rapper) Gonzoe (rapper) Dazzie Dee (rapper) 107th Street UG/BC Crips set, WC (rapper) 111 Neighborhood Crips Los Angeles Lil Reece (rapper) 1200 East Coast Blocc Crips Young Jeezy (rapper) Black Mafia Family/1300 Duncan Blocc Crips (Georgia). Roccett (rapper) 190 East Coast Blocc Crips Choppa Smurf (rapper) 211 Criminals Crips K-Boy (rapper) 48 Gangster Crips' Los Angeles Fat-Tone (rapper) 51st Crips Schoolboy Q (rapper) 52 Hoover Crips H.Crown (rapper) 52 Hoover Gangster Crips Terry "Teezy" Choe Eastside 56 Gangsta Crips Trukellz (rapper) 69 Eastcoast Crips (South Central). Glasses Malone (rapper) 7th Street Watts Crips/117 Street Watts Crips Trae Wess (rapper) 73 Hustler Gangster Crips Young Maylay (rapper) 87 Kitchen Crips Spider Loc (rapper) 97th Street East Coast Crips J Llove (rapper) 97th Street East Coast Crips Snoopy Blue (rapper) 97th Street East Coast Crips Payso (Watts rapper) 99 Watts Mafia Crips Smokaveli (rapper) 99's Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) 99's Slim the Mobster (rapper) 99 Mafia Crips Young Meezy (rapper) Acacia Blocc Compton Crips Mic Stone (rapper) Anzacc Grape Compton Crips Richie Rich (rapper) Atlantic Drive Crips Big Bun aka Rider-J Atlantic Drive Compton Crips G-Bone Atlantic Drive Compton Crips B.G Scarface Atlantic Drive Compton Crips Big Bun aka Rider-J Atlantic Drive Compton Crips Twin Loc (A.K.A. G-Cell) Eastside Avalon Crips JoobaRC (rapper) Brick Boy Crips G Perico (rapper) Broadway Gangster Crips Millie Moses (rapper) Carver Park Compton Crips D3 (Compton rapper) Carver Park Compton Crips Killa Dread (rapper) 'Carver Park Compton Crips Lil 6 (rapper) Carver Park Compton Crips SF Casa Blanca Gangster Crips (RiverSide) YG Capone Casa Blanca Gangster Crips (RiverSide) Blue Raggz (rapper) Casa Blanca Gangster Crips 40 Glocc (rapper) Colton City Crips Infant Crim (rapper) Compton Avenue Crips Big Avenue Crim (rapper) Compton Avenue Crips Lil Casper (rapper) Compton Avenue Crips Lil Crim (rapper) Compton Avenue Crips Bay Blu (rapper) Donna Street Crips Araacs (rapper) East Dago Mob Crips Lil' CS (San Diego rapper) East Dago Mob Crips (San Diego) Hbone 300 (rapper) Eight Tray Gangster Crips Tee Gee (rapper) Eight Tray Gangster Crips Lil Sodi (rapper) Eight Tray Gangster Crips Nutty Brainz (rapper) Eight Tray G *B Magic (battle rapper) "St. Louis/Final Four Gangsta Crip" *Rum Nitty (battle rapper) "Phoenix/Fourth Quarter Gang/Westside City Crip" Tay K 47 (rapper) LongBeach Insane Crips YN$ ChadTrapo (Rapper) Naybkorhkood Rollin 60s (LS19 set) Lil Mosquito Disease Lil Flexer Max P Rap Groups * New Breed Of Hustlas P.J. Riverside Crips * LBC Crew (rap group) * Tha Eastsidaz (rap group) * Nationwide Rip Ridaz (rap group) * Fresh Gang (rap group) United Mafia Crips. Three 6 Mafia // * Nordy Ent Hat Gang Watts Crips * Hard Head Ballas (rap group) Hat Gang Watts Crips * Black Hole Of Watts (rap group) Hat Gang Watts Crips * Rialto Staxx (rap group) Tray Roc Mafia Crips * HoovGrooves (rap group) 52 Hoover Gangster Crips * BKIGG PHASE * Kash Da Kid- Tre Tre/Shotgun Crip from northside minneapolis * Cutthroat Cash- Tre Tre Crip from northside minneapolis * Tay Loc- Tre Tre Crip from northside minneapolis * Lijah Loc- Crip From Minnesota * BoutDatMoney Bill- Rollin 60's Crip from northside minneapolis Record labels * Producers * Battlecat (rapper) Insane Long Beach Crips 1993 * DJ Crazy Toones * JUNESKI (producer) 118th st Holmes Street Watts Crips DJs * DJ Crazy Toones Singles 1980's 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990's 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000's 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 *geronimo is a crip 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * March 7: I'm A Crip (Spider Loc single) ft J-LLove * May 1: Blue Rag House Shoes (C Hecc single) 2010's 2010 * 2011 * November 22: On The Roll (Ruff Necc & Crip Face single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8CoCp6LQec 2019 *June 22: Respect Da Locs ( Wali Da Great single) Songs 1980's 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990's 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000's 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010's 2010 * 2011 * June 11: Crip'In Is Bacc (Fresh Gang single) 2012 * Links * 31. Black Hole Of Watts - Buck, Buck, Buck - Hat Gang Watts Crips * 39. Keke Loco - Y O L O - Rollin 30's Harlem Crips * KILL EM ALL PHASE CRIP. or BKIGG PHASE See Also * List of Crip affiliated rappers and rap groups * List of Bloods in Hip-Hop * List of Crips in Hip-Hop * List of Zoe Pound in Hip-Hop * List of Black Mafia Family in Hip-Hop * List of Sureños in Hip-Hop * List of Norteños in Hip-Hop * List of Gangster Disciples in Hip-Hop * List of Vice Lords in Hip-Hop * List of Latin Kings in Hip-Hop * List of Black P. Stones in Hip-Hop * List of Grape Street Watts Crips in Hip-Hop * List of most views on youtube (single and songs) Category:Lists Category:Crips in Hip-Hop